Negotiations
by Morell
Summary: A short story about Sheppard and his negotiation skills.  Include O'Neill and Landry as well.


_This is a little story that won't og away. Just had to write it down_

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was back on Earth for some kind of bullshit meetings with the IOA. John hated them more than anything. This meeting had taken seven long dreadful hours. He was tired, hungry and restless. And it was never a good combination on one John Sheppard. He thought about finding Mitchell and ask him about a sparing match or a run or anything at all.

He was heading down for the dining hall when he was stopped by General Landry.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Landry stopped in front of him. John winched slightly, then pulled himself together and threw a salute.

"General Landry." He said as respectful as he could.

"I have a small problem on my hands that I've heard you could help me with." Landry sounded irritated.

"Sir?" John asked curious. Whatever it was it was pissing Landry off and that made John just a little bit curious.

"General O'Neill said you once made a killer negotiation. I need you to negotiate for me." John gaped in surprise.

"Sir!" John started.

"You do this for me and I'll make the IOA go away and you'll have a week of leave."

"Yes, Sir." John answered, hearing that it was more of an order than a question.

"I'll have the details brought to you within the hour. Then it's all up to you." Landry looked pleased as he walked away.

'Shit, shit, shit. John thought as he walked down the hall. He hated negotiations.

John had read the details over and over again. The people on this one planet had kidnapped fifteen young men and women from another planet and know was to negotiate for their release.

John took a deep breath and opened the door to the negotiation room.

"Where is General Landry?" The leader of the kidnappers asked.

"Sick and tired of you. That is my guess. I'm Colonel Sheppard, he has assigned the rest of the negotiation to me." John said.

The leader looked pissed off and waved his hands. "This is outrageous, I demand to speak to General Landry again"

"Sorry, no can do." John was already annoyed with the guy. "Who is second in command here?"

An equally looking bored guy looking up. "That is me."

"Good to know." John said studying the man. He looked like everyone else, normal and uninterested.

"You know our terms?" The leader asked.

"Yes." John stated.

"And?"

"They really suck, and there is no way we'll agree to them." John saw the leader turn red of anger, shouting out words in his own language.

"How is this a negotiation if you can't agree to our terms?" The second leader asked.

"Because. I've done this before." John states clearly, outlining every word. "And once you've heard my terms, only an idiot would decline." John stared directly at the leader.

He had calmed down a little bit and managed to ask sarcastically.

"What are your terms then?"

"You'll give the people you kidnapped back to their own people, you'll say you're sorry and never do it again." John was calm and spoke in a non threatening voice.

"Why would we do that? There is nothing in it for us?" The leader almost spat out.

"Because what you did was wrong." John said as he stepped closer to the leader. "And if you don't comply, I will snap your pretty little neck. Your people would have a new leader, someone who, hopefully, will be wiser than you." John looked at the second leader as he said the last words.

"You wouldn't dare" The leader said.

"So. You decline my offer then?" John asked lifting his brow.

"You have no weapon." He said uncertain.

"Does it look like I need one?"

There was silence for a moment while the leader measured John up and down.

John knocked on General Landry's door to give him the news. When he entered he found both Generals Landry and O'Neill there.

"Sirs."

"What do you need Sheppard" Landry asked. It had only been an hour an a half since John had received the papers.

"Nothing, sir. Just wanted to give you the paper work for the negotiation."

"They agreed to the terms?" Landry asked. He didn't notice O'Neill's pained face.

"Yes, sir." John answered.

"Hank. You didn't let Sheppard negotiate between those thugs?" O'Neill sounded really surprised.

"You said he made a killer negotiation, and it looks like he did." Landry looked pleased and surprised.

"You didn't read that report, did you?" O'Neill asked again. "How many body bags do we need?" He said looking at John.

"No one, sir. Dr. Weir said I had to improve my methods in negotiation." John told the General sincerely.

"Really?" O'Neill seemed impressed. Not with Sheppard, but Dr. Weir who could make him follow orders. "How did you talk them over?"

"Justified threatening, Sir" John said as he excused himself and left.

Landry didn't say a word, only sat there rather shocked.

"So." Landry finally said. "He…" Landry didn't get further until O'Neill broke him off.

"Yes, he did. And that is why Sheppard is not allowed to negotiate any more. Even though it is rather effective."

_The end…_


End file.
